Cuphead Baby your staying How the Devil meets Dice
by QueenStorie
Summary: Hey guys so I got a request from Gravityfallsgem who asked about how Devil and Dice meet and married. So I did. I left a message for you guys at the end of this so please to read it and a big thanks to Gravityfallsgem for asking. I love it when you guys ask for a story so here you go.


Hey guys so I got a request from Gravityfallsgem who asked about how Devil and Dice meet and married. So I did. I left a message for you guys at the end of this so please to read it and a big thanks to Gravityfallsgem for asking. I love it when you guys ask for a story so here you go.

* * *

It was a stormy day in Inkwell and Devil was just relaxing in a rocking chair reading over some paper work as Cuphead and Mugman played by the fireplace. Dice was out on business for a week so they were alone. Devil just finished his last paper and looked over to the boys with a smile before his eyes landed on a picture of him and Dice on their wedding. He Chuckled softly to himself catching the boys attached.

"Hey Papa whats so funny?" Muggy asked

"Oh its nothing boys just some fond memories." Devil said

Cuppy looked up at the fireplace and saw the picture and pointed at it.

"Is it about that picture of you and Daddy?" He asked

"Yes it is. Would you boys like to hear about how we meet each other?"

They ran up to Devil making him laugh as he picked them up and sat them on his lap. Rocking back and forth as they settled in his arms he pulled a blanket up and wrapped them up keeping them warm.

"Now it was along time ago boys before you two were born."

FLASHBACK

It was 1910 and the casino was of course in full swing but I didn't have a manager at the time so I had to juggle being the boss and manager at the same time. Even though I was going a great job I knew I needed help and then he came. Dressed and a white shirt, brown pants and black shoes was Dice and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He came in alone to get a drink after along day of work as a builder. It was love at first sight for me.

("So Daddy didn't love you?" Cuppy asked)

("No not yet at least.")

So I got him to stay and play a game with me. But he was smarter then the other who came in. He would deny any soul contract that I offered him. It only made me love him more. So I told him if he lost a game he had to come back the next day and keep doing so till he wins. The pattern went on and on he came in got a drink we play cards for weeks this went on. But every night made me fall harder and harder for him. He began to open up to me about his live and slowly I earned his trust. One night I offered a new deal. One last hand of cards winner gets to name their prize no souls of course and he agreed.

I had Jacks over threes. He said I cheated I told him I didn't and that we were getting married. When he said when I told him now. I whistled and the whole casino bust into action everyone got the place set up for a wedding faster then you could have said holy cow. I ran up to the priest with Dice who had a vile that Piroatta put on him. When I asked him do you thing we're going to fast he said I do. That was the trick he still gets on me about. When the priest asked me it was a no brainer my answer was yeah I do. Then he pronounced us husband and wife. He was drunk. I kissed Dice and we were married. He kept his hand and showed it to me a month later. He had Aces he won.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you jumped the gun huh?" Muggy asked smiling

"Oh big time. But I don't regret it. Not one bit but Dice did ask to work and I gave him the managers job." Devil said rocking the boys.

"But if Daddy won the game what did he want?" Cuppy asked

"I would have told him that I wanted him to marry me."

There in the door way was Dice smiling as he walked over and kissed the boys cheeks before kissing Devil on the lips.

"I thought you were gone for the week." Devil said smiling

"Got done early so I came home. Now what crazy stories are you telling my babies."

"Oh you know the horrible tales about us the usual."

"Alright enough storys for tonight its bedtime come on boys."

After putting the boys to bed Dice and Devil cuddled up into bed happy with where life has taken them.

* * *

Hey Guys I hop you liked it and also If you have a request just let me know Ok. If you have fan art and want me to see it leave me a link. If you find a pic or anything let me know I love it when you guys talk to me ok see you later bye.


End file.
